


celebrations of love

by berryprimrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slow Burn, very (very) soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryprimrose/pseuds/berryprimrose
Summary: Keito doesn't understand the hype around Christmas and Tsumugi poses an offer.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Hasumi Keito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	celebrations of love

Keito swallows down the curiosity bubbling in his chest, lowering his gaze towards the stack of papers placed upon the table, eyeing the sketches of flowers neatly drawn along the margins. All of the Presidents and Vice Presidents in each company within ES were currently holding a meeting to plan for a wide scale Christmas live. And before Keito knew it, the cheerful chatter bubbling throughout the room quieted in his ears as he grew disinterested. He couldn't fully wrap his head around why people were so infatuated with the holiday, but couldn't find it in him to figure it out either.

At the very least, not when his thoughts were occupied, mind wandering to the male sitting across from him, beaming with positivity Keito couldn't match even if he tried. 

Not everyone had arrived yet, and a few people took it upon themselves to hold a small conversation until it reached arranged time. Keito overhears Eichi talk animatedly about holidays beside him, and it takes a good amount of effort not to roll his eyes when he miraculously manages to bring the conversation back to Wataru. Although it seemed like one person was interested enough to ask more, egging Eichi on to elaborate. _As if he needs to,_ he thinks, mentally scoffing as he turns towards the voice. The male's curly hair bounces with every laugh he emits, smiling and nodding when Eichi speaks all while listening intently. Keito shouldn't find it as endearing as he does, yet his heart protests in response, spreading warmth throughout his skin blissfully. (Apart from the fact it also makes him grow conscious, and now he can't help but to look around a bit, wondering if anyone noticed his little daze.)

As he returns his focus towards the person across from him, he instantly notices the latter's gaze on him, tilting his head ever so slightly. When he meets Keito's eyes, Keito is sure he smiles impossibly more, the skin beside his eyes crinkling as a result.

"Keito-ku~n, is there anything you like to do during Christmas?"

There's a certain aspect to his cadence that makes Keito feel like he's being blinded right about now, so he pushes the temptation of shutting his eyes into the back of his mind.

"I don't see the point in it, Aoba. I could give a present any other time of the year anyways."

If Tsumugi deflated for even a moment, he replaced it with a reserved smile instead, scratching the back of his head unconsciously. "But it's nice to get all festive, maybe I could even show you all the nice things about it too~." He jests, clasping his hands together.

"How incorrigible, keep me out of your conversations you two."

Eichi laughs, patting a hand on his shoulder in consolation. "Keito is such a brick head, he doesn't even know how to have fun."

Keito swats Eichi's hand away, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I _do_ know when to have fun. However, now that everyone's arrived can you begin the meeting already?"

Eichi's smile never falters, but he finally rises from his seat, standing in the front of the table as he begins expressing the plan with everyone.

The blonde turns serious after a bit, appraising the plan, elucidating which units were to perform, what was to be expected. The usual. What wasn't so… 'usual' was the fact Keito could feel someone's stare on him, the odd sensation crawling up the back of his neck. Allowing himself to cave into his curiosity, he's not quite sure what he's expecting, but he catches sight of Tsumugi looking right at him and Keito looks away immediately, turning towards the other side of the table where Ibara had been pitching in ideas. For the moment they held eyes— _for the second time today_ — he could distinguish a look of thought clouding Tsumugi's face. Keito knows he is foolish for looking into the insignificant interaction, mentally shaking away the distracting thoughts as he prepares to share his plans for the show.

Once the designated time of meeting is over, Keito laces his fingers together, stretching his arms above his head while he stifles a yawn. How he was so low on energy only half way through the day? He didn't know, but there's nothing coffee couldn't solve.

He stands and bows, greeting everyone as obligated before grabbing his papers and dismissing himself, walking out of the meeting room to return to his own office. Before he manages to open the front door of the building and leave however, a voice shakes him from his thoughts. Then footsteps are approaching, lively and louder than his own, and when he rotates on his heel Tsumugi is in front of him, breathing paced faster than usual as he exhales slowly, pushing his glasses up.

"Are you free right now Keito-kun? It's fine if you're not— or if you just don't want to be with me but…"

Tsumugi looks as awkward as ever, and it reminds Keito of Tsumugi from highschool. The Tsumugi who was friendly and open yet so shy and fragile. Keito remembers feeling guilty he could never help out, being a member of the Library Committee and all, but even when he stopped by once in a while to be of aid, Tsumugi beamed like Keito was doing charity work. That same energy and positivity kept Keito wanting to visit everytime he found the free time to do so, coming up with excuses on the spot when Tsumugi asked why he's been helping so much recently. If Keito said he felt obligated to, which was true for the most part, the latter would tell him to not overwork himself, and that his health is more important than putting books on a shelf. Not as if he'd ever come to terms with it, but Keito relished in the energy when he needed it the most, stopping by at the school library to sit and read while Tsumugi hummed a song a few shelves behind him.

"..."

Tsumugi squirms a bit under Keito's stare, looking at the wall behind him before speaking once again.

"...You can say no if you want…"

"Ah, no— I mean yes. Yes I'm free right now." Keito cringes internally at the mess up, holding what little he has left of his composure.

Tsumugi laughs again, presenting a small smile so sweet Keito looks away. "Great! Let's meet up at the local cafe in half an hour~ We haven't talked in a while have we? Ahaha,"

Keito nods, lips sealed together flatly.

"Should I bring anything with me Aoba?"

"Nope, just yourself! See you," And soon he's waving, eyes curling into crescents as he leaves the office.

Keito doesn't like how distracted Tsumugi makes him.

☆

By the time half an hour has passed, Keito's gone through a healthy proportion of his work for the day, and is so engaged in it he practically forgets about the meet up before Kiryu reminds him to go and eat something. 

He gets up from his desk chair, turning off the computer and placing the files formerly used into the drawer underneath the desk. His coat is draped over the back of his seat, he reaches out to grab it and wraps it around himself, sticking his arms through the sleeves before making his way to the cafe.

As the end of November approached, the weather grew bleak, sky even dull of color. Keito could see his breath disperse into the air. Shivering, he zips his coat up to the top of the track the moment he feels cool air hit his chest. His face akin to porcelain, delicate from the cold. He mentally goes over lists of this to pass time as he walks down the street, like the concert and Akatsuki and the dog he spots across the road— yet he can't shake the ever so persistent feeling of uneasiness churning in his stomach as he pulls open the door to the cafe. The bell beside the entrance rings and he finds Tsumugi seated at the table in the corner of the shop, phone in his hand as he reads something.

"Keito-kun! You made it," Tsumugi smiles, waving towards the seat across the rounded table, a sign for him to join.

"You didn't wait long did you?" He remarks, sitting down while sliding his fingers lightly across the menu placed on the table.

"Only a few minutes, don't worry about it~"

"Good. What are we here for then Aoba?" Keito looks back at Tsumugi, undeniably interested when he distinguishes a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Let's order first! You haven't eaten yet right?" He nods in agreement, grabbing the laminated sheet to pick a food. Tsumugi murmurs to himself, "I think I'll just get a sandwich…"

"I'll get a salad then."

He watches as Tsumugi stands, persisting that he orders for the both of them while Keito argues otherwise. Subsequently, he's at the counter, hands dancing along with words he can't discern while his hair sways back and forth. Keito breaks his stare away from him, musing over his behavior around Tsumugi. _Was his head not working?_ Perhaps it's solely because he hasn't talked to him in a while. He holds back a dry laugh, looking back towards Tsumugi as he returns to his seat.

"We haven't spoken in a while have we…? It feels nice to talk again Keito-kun, reminds me of all our memories from highschool."

He fiddles with the bend of his glasses. "You act like it was centuries ago," Keito deadpans, and the giggle Tsumugi lets out is soft and light. If his laugh could take on a solid form it'd certainly be cotton candy, toothrottingly sweet.

"Aoba, is there a reason you brought me here today?"

The other male perks up at this, scratching the back of his head as he turns away flustered. "This might sound really dumb, but you said you didn't understand why Christmas gets given so much attention as a holiday… and then I thought 'Well I could show him!'... so I was thinking of all the things we could try leading up to Christmas— oh my God I'm rambling." He looks down shyly, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Long story short, let's celebrate the holidays together…?!"

Keito clears his throat, "You sound nervous, there's nothing to worry about. And for the celebration idea… I'll think about it."

Tsumugi practically bounces out of his seat, surprised and excited all at once. "Really? I didn't think you'd actually say yes!"

He's taken aback by the things thrown at him, and presumes his facial expression shows it too. Absolutely winded, he pushes his glasses up again, a habit he's never learned to let go. "Why would you ask in the first place then."

"Ahaha, I figured it'd be worth a shot, plus we were close back then you know? We should really catch up."

"We weren't close Aoba, it was merely you trying to weave yourself into my life."

Tsumugi flushes at that, and Keito guesses he's hit a nerve. "Really? I could've sworn we were… That's okay though, we've got the time now to become friends right?"

Keito tsks, tapping his fingers against his jeans in a slow rhythm. "What wasted effort…" He mutters under his breath, observing the barista walk over to their table with the ordered food, "Nevertheless, do as you please. If my schedules are open the day you'd like to 'celebrate' perhaps I'll join." Their order is placed on the table between them, and the two both thank the worker before continuing.

"Ooh!! Thank you again Keito-kun!"

This time, he's reaching over the food to grab Keito's hand, clasping it between both of his in gratitude. Tsumugi squeezes once before retracting them, notifying Keito he would eat. He nods instinctively in response, bringing the hand splayed out on the table back into his lap. Tsumugi’s hands are warm. They're large, even larger than Keito's, yet his touch proved nothing of it. Insanely soft and delicate. His own hand feels warm now, like the energy traveled through their skin into Keito's blood— and maybe that's why he feels his face flush. He prays to God Tsumugi doesn't notice, finally grabbing the fork wrapped neatly in tissue to eat his salad.

Previously, Keito would've easily been able to keep a rough track of time without a clock. Yet in spite of it he somehow managed to absolutely forget it— like everything in time had stilled, too caught up in Tsumugi's storytelling as he talked about the things going on in his life. From his sewing projects to his recent fails, and when Keito listens he thinks Tsumugi's grown a lot the last time he's seen him.

"You've grown Aoba."

"Oh? Aha… you're too nice," he plays with the napkin beside him, a small smile playing along his face, "I think you're the one who's changed a lot more."

"Is that a good thing?"

He nods. "You're a lot more expressive… I think."

"Mm. And you have a good presence now. Back in highschool you were easily persuaded by people and went along with the crowd, but now it's nice to see you taking your own steps."

Tsumugi's eyes glow ever more brightly at the praise, crinkling up endearingly. "T-thank you, and as much as I like to chat I actually have practice in a bit," He piped, picking up the dishes while standing from his chair. Keito pushes in his seat, following Tsumugi as he returns the plates.

"Can I pay for the both of us?" Keito queries, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Tsumugi waves the other's hand away, shaking his head.

"I already did all of that, don't worry about it."

He turns away, crossing his arms across his chest with a huff. "Incorrigible, I can pay for my own food… Though I suppose in return I could pay the next time we go out." Tsumugi releases a tiny laugh, grabbing Keito's wrist lightly as he brings him outside. 

"Does that mean there will be an 'again'?" He teases, letting go of his wrist, meeting eyes with Keito for what feels like the nth time today.

He doesn't reply, instead choosing to ignore him. "Goodbye Aoba."

Keito rotates at the heel, turning around to swiftly walk away. He doesn't look when Tsumugi replies back (he hears solely in his tone that the male is as lively as ever), and he figures he's had too much Tsumugi for one day, sighing as he walked back to his office.

☆

His next fated interaction with Tsumugi is on a Monday, the latter entering the office clad in a puffy coat and blue scarf. It was only the first week of December yet the weather forecast already had predictions of snow. Keito is disappointed but not surprised. Although he's not sure if he could say he's disappointed at the moment, because Tsumugi looks absolutely adorable in his get-up and Keito has to busy himself with work to hide his softened expression. He's holding two bento boxes to his chest, smiling when Keito glances at them.

"Hi," he greets breathlessly, like he's had oxygen taken from his lungs.

"Hello."

"Ugh, the cold weather is so terrible I was sulking the whole walk here." He holds his hands together and moves them back and forth in a last ditch attempt to warm them, "Anyways, I brought us lunch— or, I brought you lunch actually… heh,"

Keito's eyes widened subtly in response, unconsciously furrowing his eyebrows.

"You already paid for lunch the other day, and now you're giving me a bento box as well? Are you trying to put me in your debt?"

Tsumugi giggles at him, a lot more light hearted than he's familiar with hearing. "There's nothing to pay back," He flails his hand around in nervousness, "So, here you go Keito-kun!"

He doesn't argue, reaching out as Tsumugi places the light blue box in his hands. "Is this somehow a part of the Christmas celebration Aoba? If I recall correctly, you said it would be planned."

"Aha… sure, I guess we could call it that. Have a good lunch then!" He cheers, making his way towards the door. But his smile doesn't reach his eyes, and Keito stops him before his mind could yell at him to do otherwise. Before he's even aware of it himself, his hand wraps around Tsumugi's wrist, an attempt to cease the latter's movements. Keito doesn't let go, tugging his wrist ever so slightly to bring him back. Tsumugi looks at their hands, and then at Keito's face, and their hands once again. His face is covered in confusion and Keito feels half witted when the male looks at him as if he's solving a mystery. An eternity's past before anyone speaks, but Tsumugi's soft voice immediately wakes him from his daze. "Keito-kun…?" He quickly draws his hand back at the sound, like Tsumugi's skin was fire. Which, for the record it was _not._ In fact, he seemed extra cold from the weather.

"Why don't we eat lunch together? For the Christmas celebration." He grumbles defeatedly, "We can sit in the staff kitchen, seeing as it is too cold to go out." Tsumugi visibly brightens at the response with a hum, purity coruscating off his skin even through all the layers of his winter clothes.

Keito is beginning to acknowledge the fact that being within range of Tsumugi is like standing underneath a sky smothered in stars.

He guides the latter to the room, where it had been coincidentally vacant, much to Keito's relief. It was no larger than any other ordinary dining area, with two tables side-by-side and an island in front of the kitchen with four high stools. The lights were a dim gold, illuminating the marble counter in a fetching manner. Keito situates himself on the stool furthest to the right, observing Tsumugi as he follows a suit, placing himself right beside him. His navy blue hair is as ethereal as ever— but when the glow from the light above cause the curly locks to shine, forming a delicate crown on top of his head, Keito's heart heats in admiration.

He's… undeniably interested in Tsumugi. And admitting it even in his own head makes Keito want to close the book titled " _Keito Hasumi's Life_ " and call it a day.

"Thank you for joining me today." Tsumugi starts softly, fiddling with the box in his hand before setting it on the counter, opening it slowly.

Keito wants to scold him for being too nice to someone who's given him nothing but a hard time, but he knows better than to, because Tsumugi is too selfless. Too kind.

"You have nothing to thank me for, in fact I should be saying it," he opens his own lunch to find something to do with his hands, "...So thank you Aoba."

Keito convinces himself that what he sees as he looks beside him isn't a flushed face of surprise— that he can't see Tsumugi grow embarrassed, cheeks flaring up confoundedly. There is a lack of response on Tsumugi's end, and decides it's an excellent moment to stop the conversation as is, digging into the food in front of him. He picks up the warm metal container from the box, humming in thought as he twists the lid open, examining the warm soup after the steam arises. His glasses fog in response, and Keito takes them from where they're perched to wipe them with his shirt.

"It's spicy miso soup with ramen," Tsumugi pipes, eating the steamed vegetables from his container.

The ends of Keito's lips curl upwards. "What a coincidence. I enjoy eating spicy foods."

Tsumugi chuckles, turning to face Keito. "I actually recall one day when we were talking about favorite foods while you helped me shelf books— and you said you really liked spicy things."

Keito coughs on his chopstick, swallowing down the food in his mouth before replying.

"Y-you remembered such a thing?" Keito asks, half flustered and half intrigued.

"Mhm, I'd always enjoy the time we spent together even if you maybe didn't, it was nice having someone around. My memory may not be the best… but if I remember correctly you were talking a lot about your interests one day, it was charming, and not the usual stubborn or closed off Keito I was so used to seeing." He takes another bite of his food, and Keito watches blanky as he chews before speaking once more. "You're a lot more approachable now too— although that wouldn't really stop me from talking with you anyways," Tsumugi titters, turning to smile at Keito. "Aha, sorry if I talk too much… Natsume-kun always tells me I tend to ramble."

Subsequently, Keito shakes his head placing his chopsticks on the bento box. "It's fine Aoba, you can chat with me all you'd like." He wonders if he should say it too, let Tsumugi know how he felt— no, how he feels about him. "...I," he clears his throat, looking anywhere but at the male beside him, "I feel the same way."

"Does that mean we can be friends now..?" Tsumugi tries to hold back a wide smile, and he fails adorably.

"You're impossible Aoba."

Footsteps approach the room, both males turning at the sound. Keito spots Souma walking in, watching as his unit mate smiles at his presence. He greets the two of them, formal as ever, and goes on to tell Keito how he's left the confectionery he baked for Adonis in the office's refrigerator. Keito scolds him for his forgetfulness, shooing him away once he's grabbed them.

When Souma asks about what's brought Tsumugi here, the male beside him explains that they're having lunch together, and Souma tilts his head.

"Hasumi-dono is creating new companionships?"

Keito is very much tempted to hide his face behind his hands, but opts on pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose instead. He dodges Souma's curiosity, ushering the younger out of the room to go see his friend already.

By the time he's left, Tsumugi is looking down at his phone, cursing quietly to himself.

"Time always passes when I'm with you doesn't it Keito-kun?" He laughs, turning off his phone to stand, closing his bento box.

Well, Keito thinks that's _definitely_ mootable, especially when he feels like every moment spent with Tsumugi is in slow motion. Steady, peaceful, and comforting aside from the fact he is in constant battle with his mind to avoid embarrassing himself (and for the record, he's definitely winning). "I would figure it does, with how we seem to always part ways once you've realized you're late for something." Keito jests flatly. Although it doesn't show in his tone, he's sure Tsumugi still receives the memo, because then he's reaching out to hold Keito's hand gleamingly, leading him to stand up on his feet.

It ends as fast as it started, quick and hurried, yet the sensation leaves Keito mentally reeling.

Tsumugi wraps his arms around Keito's neck, leaning his head against the latter's shoulder. He instantly notices the way his deep blue hair brushes against his neck, ticklish and foreign, a feeling that makes Keito want to brush through it gently. And for that brief moment, Keito is sure that this is what warmth feels like. Chest blooming, skin red and flushed. Feeling Tsumugi's chest come in contact with his for even a second has Keito thinking this is much too intimate.

 _Do friends do this?_ Keito has plenty of friends. He has Eichi and Kiryu, and he swears they've never hugged him like this before.

Tsumugi steps away, and Keito doesn't have it in him to hide his reddened cheeks, staring at the man in front of him with a look of awe.

"Have a good day Keito-kun! I'll email you the next time I have something planned for our Christmas celebration ceremony thing-y."

Right. How could Keito forget?

"Aoba, I can just give you my number instead." He replies, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"That'd be great too! Here you can put your number into my phone, and I'll do the same for yours."

With awkward goodbyes, returning their phones back to one another, Tsumugi finally leaves, waving as he walks away. The male nearly trips on thin air, assuring Keito he's alright once he's balanced himself. Then he's out of his line of vision, and when Keito glances back at where they were once eating, he thinks that Tsumugi's seat isn't the only thing that feels empty.

☆

Week two of December, and Keito's already tired of the snow, sighing as he walks by the window across from his desk. Sure, it was stunning, a sheet of pure white dousing the streets in bright glow. It made up for the lack of sun in a sense. But at what cost? Keito is sure the hundreds of colds he's had around this time of the year could tell him. He fishes for the phone in his pocket, skimming through his calendar to check his schedule next week before he remembers Tsumugi gave him his number last week, and Keito has yet to message him. He hasn't done anything for him either, and now he's beginning to feel slightly guilty.

He ponders over the things he could do for his new found 'friend' (Tsumugi's words, not his), and thinks back to the time he complained about the cold weather, pouting as he stuffed himself in his cold. Keito blushes. Maybe he should shop for a new brain.

Somewhere warm perhaps, someplace or thing Tsumugi would enjoy. The thought of visiting a library crosses his mind, and Keito is sure that's just about the most cliché thing he could think of. He couldn't be bothered though, really, now that he's found himself messaging Tsumugi in the heat of the moment.

 **TO: TSUMUGI AOBA**  
(4:53PM)  
_Let's meet up at the cafe down the street tomorrow afternoon at 3pm._

 **FROM: TSUMUGI AOBA**  
(5:01PM)  
_Sure! See you then d=(´▽｀)=b_

Keito smiles at the emoticon unconsciously, sighing as he turns off his phone and heads back to his computer in defeat. 

☆

He's thankful the snow let up a bit overnight, but the air is still painfully cold. A sharp wind blows by and Keito huddles into his coat impossibly more. He can discern the hushed sounds of snow crushing beneath his feet as he heads towards the cafe. Even as he showed up several minutes early, Tsumugi is already inside, sitting at the table they sat at two weeks prior.

And there it is, the glint in his eyes as he spots Keito and ushers him over. Like a star twinkling exclusively for him, he follows its path without a second thought. Keito wills himself to break away from his daze, meagerly waving back as he walks over.

"There's somewhere I want to take you Aoba."

"Oh is it a surprise?" Tsumugi asks questioningly, a hint of excitement lingering behind his words. He picks up the empty coffee cup on the table and goes to toss it, returning to Keito to continue their conversation.

"Something of the sort, now let's go before we miss the train."

Tsumugi follows Keito once he leaves the shop, trailing a few steps behind him. After a few moments, he's picking up his pace to match Keito's, exhaling briefly as their shoulders brush.

Keito decides then and there that having this star beside him was a good feeling. Foreign and fresh, heart swelling bit by bit every time they'd walk too close and bump their shoulders. Tsumugi ends up leading the conversation, talking about life as an adult and how everything has changed. He talks about Switch too, and when he does Keito can see the way his eyes soften— resulting in him mirroring the other's expression. Then he asks Keito about how everything's been, and figures that opening up to him just this once will be alright. He won't say too much.

They speak for what feels like no time at all, yet in reality Keito's probably run his mouth for more than he should've. He says to Tsumugi that it's stressful, leading his unit and taking care of his company's image and constantly doing the best he can. Of course he tells Tsumugi he wouldn't want it any other way, but sometimes it's overwhelming. Being an adult.

He doesn't miss the way Tsumugi purposely bumps his shoulder as Keito finishes speaking, and soon he reassures that all Keito's hard work will pay off someday. Keito doesn't deserve good like other people do, yet when Tsumugi promises him with a voice laced with comfort and kindness, he can't help but feel a bit more hopeful.

The two reach the station and Tsumugi sits on the bench, waving Keito over to sit beside him.

"I have something for you Keito-ku~n," Tsumugi says buoyantly, digging through his coat pocket before he grabs out an origami flower. He pushes his hands out towards Keito until he picks it up, expectioning it silently. "I made it while I was waiting in the cafe, I showed up a bit too early, ahah."

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Keito queries, placing the hand holding the flower in his lap.

"It can be your good luck charm!"

"A paper flower? Aoba I don't even believe in charms."

Tsumugi shushes him with a pleasant giggle, extending his pointer finger towards Keito's lips.

"How boring, you never like to have fun huh." He lowers his hand down to Keito's lap, ghosting the male's hand with a feather light touch. Keito freezes at this, impulsively holding his breath as he watches their hands mingle. Tsumugi brings his underneath Keito's, urging him to curl his fingers inwards as he presses them delicately. So he does. It's a wordless agreement— Keito stuffs the flower into his coat for safe keeping.

Granted, Tsumugi finds something new to talk about not a moment later, asking Keito about simpler things, like his favorite color or season. And he answers every one of them, throwing in a couple of remarks and follow ups in between. He asks Tsumugi questions too, and he hates admitting that he finds every single reply endearing. His hands speak too, moving and coursing enthusiastically alongside Tsumugi's words and Keito's heart skips a beat whenever he accidentally touches or brushes up against him.

The train makes a loud whirring noise in the distance, and he remembers where they are. Sitting at a bench in a train station to visit his favorite library.

Keito is the first one to stand up, pausing in his tracks to wait for Tsumugi before walking to the train, paying for both their tickets (he still doesn't count it as repayment).

They sit beside each other again and Keito doesn't know whether or not he should be stunned about Tsumugi having yet to run out of conversation. Now it's about animals, specifically the one he saw on the walk to the train station. Keito pretends to be disinterested, impassively sharing the breed after Tsumugi describes it to the best of his ability.

If the conversation is lost during the trip, neither of them say a thing. The silence is comfortable, and he's aware Tsumugi feels likewise when he hums a quiet tune, watching the scenery pass by idly.

Thus, the train comes to a final halt, doors opening with a low _woosh_ as the people inside begin to scurry out. They follow a suit not long after, both boys reeling from the cold air engulfing them.

"It'll be a short walk to our destination, so don't worry over being in the cold for too long."

Tsumugi lets out a breathy laugh, fog from his mouth thinning into the air around them. "It's okay, I even forgot about it because I was having so much fun."

In Keito's mind, he's agreeing with Tsumugi's words. Although he doesn't have the courage to do it out loud, he wonders if he will with time. Release the sensitive part of his heart from its hiding. He scoffs at his own thoughts, what kind of hope was Tsumugi's flower charm putting into him?

He's too caught up in the things running through his mind that it takes Tsumugi's starstruck gasp to shake him from his stunned state.

"Wow… this library is so huge! Is this where you wanted to take me?"

Keito's heart stammers at his genuineness, "Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

He nods, walking in with a jump in his step.

The library is multiple stories high, (Tsumugi doesn't miss the chance to make a joke about it— _get it,_ he says, _story as in books and also story as in floors?_ ) shelves and shelves of books placed in rows that never seemed to end.

He asks in a whisper what Tsumugi would like to look at first, and the boy silently drags him by the wrist over to a section of the building. Keito's not sure how to feel about getting so used to Tsumugi's physical closeness anymore, which is as concerning as it sounds, but if there's one thing he is aware of, it's that he hasn't grown tired of the way his touch warms him. Starting from the place of connection, expanding and spreading until it reaches all of his body. Keito feels like he's been bathing in the sun.

Tsumugi skims through books in the fantasy section until he finds a certain series of books, making a small, aha! sound as he pulls one out.

"Remember these books? You recommended them to me one day at our school library and told me they were a really good read, then I went through them all in like… two weeks," He cringes at his past self's antics, handing the book over for Keito to inspect.

"Looking back, I wouldn't give it the same rating I did then, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Keito's stare is gentle, delicate, and every moment spent with Tsumugi, another piece of his sturdy facade is broken down.

Keito returns the book back to the shelf, deciding on showing Tsumugi around while giving him book recommendations. He nods along as Keito shows each book, explaining why it was well written and worth the read. He's sure Tsumugi would read it regardless of whether or not he went over the content, yet somehow when he looks so engaged and interested— just like they were back in highschool, Keito gives in. The latter gives books to him as well, and soon both of them are holding a stack of books to check out.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do." He begins, bringing Tsumugi over to the poetry section. The male has been nothing but kind to him today, and Keito watches as that same glowing star shines through the cracks of his wall. He grabs a book from the shelf he's stopped at too many times before, grasping the familiar book in his hand, turning it for Tsumugi to look at. "It's my favorite poetry book…" he skims through the pages, "I've read it countless times before, it's embarrassing really."

Tsumugi gapes at him, looking down at the book in his hands and back at his face.

"No! I think that's really cool actually. Can we read some of them right now? If it's okay." Tsumugi looks shy again, playing with his feet as he avoids eye contact.

"I'd like that." He's being inarguably bold. Tsumugi says nothing of it, waiting patiently for Keito to find the page he's searching for.

He stops at a page titled 'Flower', brushing a hand against the words upon the page before reading softly, voice calming like a lullaby. A story about a single flower blooming in an inadequate field, guided by the sun above it.

It feels— indescribably intimate. In a way Keito (for once in his life) can't entirely find the right words for. The way Tsumugi studies him with eyes filled with adoration, as if they're the only two in this library. As if there was nothing more fascinating than listening and hanging off of every word that left Keito's lips. He reads the last word on the page carefully, closing the book in his hands to shift his attention to Tsumugi.

"T-that's it, let's leave before the sun sets Aoba. The nights come too early during the winter." Keito stutters out, returning the book back to its home.

Tsumugi nods, moving the stack of books shoved into his chest to his side, wrapping an arm around them.

"You don't have to call me Aoba— you know, we're friends now right?"

_Friends._

"Be it as you like… Tsumugi."

_Were friendships always like this?_

He visibly brightens, pushing the bridge of his glasses up. "Ehehe, let's go home then~ When's the next train?"

"In 15 minutes." 

Tsumugi hums understandingly and makes his way to the self checkout section, Keito behind his heel. He isn't even sure he can say he didn't see it coming, only a few moments after and Tsumugi's tripped on the leg of a chair, almost falling before Keito instinctively grabs his arm and brings him to his feet. He scolds him not a second after— taking his books away in case he manages to fall again and ruin them.

Keito checks out the books under his name, insisting it'd be okay and that Tsumugi could return the books to him whenever he'd like. As long as it was before it's due date, of course. He grabs a paper bag from the bin beside the table, placing their books in the bag carefully.

The walk back to the station is peaceful and Tsumugi's steps are tranquil. Relaxing to hear. His presence is soft like an angels, and Keito can't recall ever being so fond of someone. He contemplates what to do for him in return, after all he's been given. It's a lingering thought that's begun to plague Keito's head, he wants to be sure that whatever he thinks of will make up for all the things he's been blessed with from Tsumugi. The sky is splashed with colors of pale oranges and pinks, clouds spotting the sky in inconsistent patterns. The blue of Tsumugi's hair contrasts nicely against the sky, and Keito is confident this is the most stunning scenery he's seen before. He focuses on the strands of lighter colored hairs spotted in all the right places— he looks at all the curls that stick out more than the rest. And the sudden urge to pat it down rushes through him.

"I had fun today Keito-kun," Tsumugi says tenderly, meeting his eyes, swaying the paper bag back and forth as he walks.

"I feel the same."

"If you ever want someone to talk to, I'll always be here. I know you always work hard and never give yourself a break, so I hope this has helped you relax a bit."

Keito feels naked, or to describe it sensibly, seen through. There's nothing to hide with Tsumugi, he's always been there. Streams of Tsumugi's light crawls through his chest and heats his body, engulfs him in the purest feeling of contentment.

There's no response, but Keito knows Tsumugi won't mind. They stand by each other at the stop, talking about everything and anything. He feels like he can breathe easy, words leaving his mouth effortlessly.

When they sit beside one another on the train, Keito notes the way Tsumugi's thigh bumps his every so often.

☆

Keito pushes the sheets off himself tiredly, stretching his hands above his head with a groan. Practice with his unit, Akatsuki, for the Christmas live was exhausting, and balancing it along with everything in his life was seriously stress inducing.

Saturday morning, a week before Christmas and almost a week since he's seen Tsumugi. He shuts down the thought as fast as it comes to his head. He sounds like a clingy child.

Yawning, Keito rises from his bed, readying himself for the day. He makes breakfast for one, seeing as how both of his roommates currently weren't present.

He'd like to believe his brain was incapable of working probably, because he thinks about Tsumugi when he cooks, he thinks about Tsumugi when he cleans up, and he thinks about Tsumugi as he sits at the table to eat. His chin rests on his palm as he sighs.

Reminiscing on their last hang out, he remembers the scene of Tsumugi standing behind the sunset, heavenly, beautiful, alluring and Keito thinks he's found the perfect way to return the favor. He washes his dishes in the sink, placing them on the rack to dry. Unhurriedly, he returns to his room, digging through his closet until he finds a box filled with brushes, paint, and a stack of small canvases.

He places all the materials on his desk, grabbing a pencil to sketch out the idea in his head. Determined, Keito begins the process, drawing the clouds and the buildings in the distance. He draws the train tracks too, the station's stop sign and a bluebird, its wings outstretched captivatingly. Although it's been a while since Keito has painted, he puts his utmost effort into it, focusing on all the details. The colors of the sky blend nicely when he strokes the brush against the canvas, in a manner that soothes Keito's busy head a bit.

By the time he's almost completed, he hears someone unlock the door with a greeting, the sound of shoes being shucked off at the entrance seep into his room. Keito replies with a greeting in return.

He allows the painting to dry for a bit, waiting before adding another layer. He grabs his phone from where it's perched on his nightstand, checking the notifications.

 **FROM: TSUMUGI AOBA**  
(2:17PM)  
_I don't have practice this weekend. If you're free as well would you like to come over and bake cookies with me? (✿◠‿◠)_

Keito feels the way his heart reels at the message, slightly because of the emoticon and the rest being that he was… not the best baker. He assures himself that there's nothing hard work won't make better, and sends a reply.

 **TO: TSUMUGI AOBA**  
(5:25PM)  
_Sure. I'll be there at 6PM._

In a single swift motion, he slides his phone back on his nightstand, searching his closet for nice clothing to wear for the occasion.

Once he's dressed properly, hair brushed nicely and glasses cleaned, he glances once more at the painting on his desk. Keito closes the paint containers, grabbing the used brushes to clean them off at the sink. He'll continue another time.

Hajime sends him a polite hello, asking where he's headed when Keito makes his way to the door. He gives an answer akin to 'somewhere with a friend' and leaves without another word.

He searches for the specific set of numbers of Tsumugi's dorm room, stopping in satisfaction when he finds the right one. He knocks, once, twice, and waits for an answer. A bed of short brown hair peaks out through the crack of the door opening, and Keito notices how Mitsuru was the one to answer.

"Is… Tsumugi here?"

Mitsuru opens the door fully, nodding as he moves out of the way, "Yup yup! He's in the kitchen right now."

Keito hums dully, slowly stepping inside and pulling off his shoes. He sees Tsumugi in the kitchen with a grey apron on, tapping his foot as he moves around the counter space.

"Hello,"

Tsumugi turns around, smiling when he sees Keito.

"Come in! There's an apron on the chair for you to wear in case things get messy, heh."

He grabs it, noting the movie on TV as Mitsuru and Midori lounged in the living room.

Tsumugi already has all the ingredients laid out, instructions for sugar cookies on hand for them to follow. He encourages Keito to do most of the tasks, like sifting the dry ingredients and mixing everything together. Even when he accidentally spills some of the flour, or measures something wrong, Tsumugi still praises him; with a pat on his shoulder and saccharine words.

There's a step that asks to fold the dough with a spatula, and as Keito quotes the recipe they followed, _'do not over work it'_. How much was too much folding? What if he undermixed?

He asks Tsumugi about his concern, more-or-less complaining rather than actually going for advice. It makes the male laugh, Keito's rambling, and he tells him that he'll show how to do it instead. Tsumugi stands behind him, centimeters away from pressing his chest against Keito's back when he extends his arm out, reaching to hold the other's hand. A fire crackles loudly in his heart, warm and hot and he thinks he's melting from the touch. It's almost laughable— the situation feels too much like a shoujo manga.

He follows the guidance of Tsumugi's hand, watching as he explains what to look for in the dough consistency when it's good to use. Keito focuses, listens to every word like it's the last he'd ever hear.

"Keito-kun! You did really well, I'm proud of you," Tsumugi cheers, stepping away to stand beside him instead.

He feels like a star is shining down on him, and doesn't shy from the glow it radiates.

"Of course I would, it's only natural to get good results after following instructions." Tsumugi nods in agreement.

Soon after, he begins to roll out the dough for them to cut out, and from the living room he hears the end credits of the film play through. Mitsuru bounces into the kitchen, and as much as Keito wants to scold him for his careless behavior, this isn't his own home.

"Aoba-chan-senpai, whatchya making?" Mitsuru asks, bobbing his head over Tsumugi's shoulder to watch him roll out the cookie dough.

"Keito-kun and I are going to bake sugar cookies, would you like to help cut them out with us?"

"Yup~! Midori-chan come help us!"

Midori groans from where he's seated, "Do I have to?"

Mitsuru insists he does, and drags Midori by the arm, leading him into the kitchen. Tsumugi lays out 4 trays lined with parchment paper, and splits the dough into four parts for everyone. There's an array of shapes and figures of cookie cutters from different brands that he presumes had been collected over time. Now, Keito has found another thing he finds admirable about Tsumugi. He picks a flower, sun, and snowflake, using them to cut through the dough and place them on the baking tray. Once he's cut as much as he could, he balls it together again to roll out, repeating the process until there's nothing left.

Tsumugi preheats the oven, and when he hears the beep notifying him it's hot enough to finally bake the cookies, Keito feels accomplished. Mitsuru beams, and is already dragging Midori along to do something in the meantime while they wait.

"What would you like to do while we wait, Keito-kun?"

He takes the offer for a moment, thinking about what they could do only to come up with nothing.

"Whatever you'd like." He answers honestly, taking off the apron and hanging it on the back of a dining chair. Tsumugi follows a suit, humming in thought.

"Honestly, I've been slacking off with sewing outfits for the Christmas live," he turns toward Keito, "Is it alright if I do that while we wait? You can even try to sew something small."

Keito cannot find it in him to refuse, not with the way Tsumugi is currently looking at him. He's bathing in the luminescence radiating off of him.

He sighs in defeat, "Sure, but I can't guarantee it'll be anything good."

They sit at Tsumugi's sewing desk in the corner of the room, which is so crowded with boxes for fabrics and thread and miscellaneous items that he wonders how the other even functions with a work space like this.

He picks up a specific box on top of the others, opening the lid.

"The simplest thing you can make when you start sewing is a pillow or bag," he places the box on the table and sits down on one of the chairs brought over for them to sit on, "You can pick out a fabric and I'll help you start."

Skimming through the choices, he finds a soft black fabric, and pulls it out of the box. Tsumugi grabs a fabric pen and hands it to Keito.

"Have you chosen what to make?"

"A pillow."

Tsumugi smiles— because _when doesn't he,_ and tells him to draw the square he's planning to cut out on the opposite side of the fabric, recommending that Keito shouldn't make it too big seeing as it's his first time. Nevertheless, he's diligent with his work, drawing straight lines and cutting the fabric out perfectly. Tsumugi bumps his shoulder as a congratulation, and Keito gets caught up in the moment, returning the gesture.

He's a really great instructor honestly, Keito thanks him while he teaches how to stitch a simple pattern. He watches fondly as Tsumugi's cheeks redden at the simple praise.

"I believe I'll be prepared enough to sew on my own," he says after Tsumugi repeats the process one last time.

"Good luck! If you need any help just ask~"

Tsumugi goes to get his own project, and when he discerns them from the heap they're in, he can tell outfits would be beautiful. As he sews, Tsumugi chats about small things here and there, although Keito's unaware of if he's talking to himself or not. He still nods along anyways, and listens in all while trying his best to get each stitch right. It would really take a blind person to say otherwise, because it was very obviously, a _mess_. Tsumugi protested and promised there would be nothing to worry about though, because once the sewing was completed he would flip it inside out. 

He gets used to it after a while, and afterwards his stitches become cleaner and neater.

"It's cute when you focus like that," Tsumugi giggles, removing his eyes from his own project to look at Keito.

Now it was Keito's turn to get flustered. Tsumugi presses his thumb against the creases between his eyebrows, formerly furrowed in determination. He swats his hand away and turns before Tsumugi can see his face.

"You have work to do Tsumugi, stop bothering me already." He scoffs, attempting to put his focus back on the soon to be pillow in his hands. Tsumugi doesn't deny Keito's words, letting out a small laugh as he returns to his work.

Keito laughs a bit too.

Rather than actually working on what he should be, in a few minutes Tsumugi is pestering Keito again, watching as he sews and talking about anything that comes to mind. Keito tells him to stop losing focus and Tsumugi laughs every time, insisting he will, only to go back and repeat his actions.

His pillow is nearly done now, and Tsumugi grabs stuffing for him to put inside of it. He teaches Keito how to finish off the seam after putting in stuffing, and he follows along attentively.

The oven beeps in short intervals, alerting the both of them that the cookies were done. He observes Tsumugi bounce from his seat, throwing on oven mitts to take the trays out. Keito stands a minute after, completing the pillow successfully. It was tiny, but an accomplishment. He wants to show it to Tsumugi later.

In the kitchen, Tsumugi is already placing the cookies on a rack to cool, grabbing out a bowl to mix the icing in.

"Do you need any help?"

Tsumugi shakes his head charmingly, and oh, how Keito's heart weakly clenches in his chest.

"You already did all the work! I'd feel so bad. But the decorating part is always fun, and we can start that in a second."

He separates the icing into different bowls and dyes them an array of colors. He puts them in piping bags next, leaving Keito wondering just how much he loves to bake. After he's completed the preparation, he goes to grab Mitsuru and Midori so they can help decorate too. The kitchen is buzzing with noise and chatter, a bit too chaotic for his liking, but fun nevertheless. Tsumugi shows him each cookie he decorates, Keito doing the same as well. He puts icing on a star, then a flower, reminded of the day he read one of his favorite poems to Tsumugi.

By the time they've finished decorating all the cookies, Mitsuru high fives all of them (including Keito, who was begged to by Tsumugi), taking a cookie to try for himself.

"These are delicious! You guys are chefs yanno,"

Midori perks up at that, grabbing his own to try, "It's pretty good…"

"Thank you!" Tsumugi smiles, patting both their shoulders. He looks over to Keito. "...Have you tried one yet Keito-kun?"

And then he sees it. There is frosting… right on the tip of his nose. Keito doesn't mean to stare— or wipe his nose for him without a word, but he does and Tsumugi flares up again.

"You had frosting on your nose, be more careful next time."

Tsumugi apologizes, embarrassed, picking up a cookie to bring to Keito. He raises his hand to take it, only for Tsumugi to pull it away.

"Say _ah!_ "

Keito blinks.

"Am I some sort of child? You're not feeding me Tsumugi, so hand the cookie."

He pouts, a very clear sigh escaping his lips, "Keito-kun's such a buzzkill."

The act is given up in a moment, much to Keito's dismay, and he opens his mouth for him. Tsumugi smiles and sticks the cookie out towards Keito, laughing as he takes a bite with a glare no person eating a sugar cookie should have.

"You're incorrigible." He mutters, chewing viciously.

Keito doesn't miss the way Tsumugi eats the rest of the cookie, and feels the same sensation of intimacy he's felt around him so many times before.

They bid their farewells after this, Tsumugi giving him a container to bring some of the cookies back to his own dorm. Keito hoped he'd get a hug before he left, like he did weeks ago. He loves the feeling of coming in contact with Tsumugi, being there beside him so much that he thinks about it the entire way back to his room. When he returns, Hokuto and Hajime are having dinner, talking animatedly between themselves. Keito gives them the box of cookies, insisting that they could have as many as they want. They thank him, and he's sure he'll find most of the box empty by tomorrow.

After taking off his shoes and returning to his own room, he remembers the painting, incomplete on the desk. He puts all the supplies back out again to finish it, and secretly, Keito is glad he has something calming to do to keep his mind busy.

☆

Christmas Eve.

Keito is a bit surprised at how quickly this entire month has gone by, like a leaf on a particularly windy day.

The end of the month symbolizes two things. One; the concert, and two; the end of Tsumugi's Christmas celebration 'thing-y'.

It's not like it bothers him, of course, why should it? Tsumugi started this all because he wanted to show Keito why the holidays were fun. Although he never questioned why they hung out and did things with zero relation to it, a part of him was too afraid that something would shift with the exposure of truth.

Keito leans back in his office chair, shutting his eyes. His entire week has been jam packed with meetings, schedules, and preparations for the live show and he really cannot wait until it's all over so he can finally rest.

His day at work goes by in a breeze. After sorting through and replying to his final emails, he shuts off his computer and is immediately on his way home.

He ponders over when he should give Tsumugi the painting, seeing as he needs to sooner or later. Tomorrow was Christmas, it only seemed fitting enough to give him it for the holiday. Perhaps Tsumugi would be proud of him, smiling and all, happy that he's gotten into the holiday spirit. And maybe God was listening too, because as Keito walks down the sidewalk he bumps into Tsumugi, who almost jumped out of his skin from the scare.

"Ah! perfect timing Keito-kun, can we meet at the park two blocks down tonight? Maybe like 8PM?"

He wonders if this will somehow be the end of it all, their last holiday celebration before Tsumugi stops being this nice. Keito is probably— _most likely_ , being overdramatic so to speak, but the idea of anything changing from the way it is right now makes him uneasy. It's fun, the feeling of happiness he gets everytime Tsumugi's found something for them to do. He hopes it never has to end.

"Yeah. Sure." He can't even tell whether he's reassuring Tsumugi or himself, but he nods and says a simple goodbye, continuing on his walk home.

If Tsumugi notices something is wrong with Keito, he says nothing. At least not anything Keito can see or hear, because he's already gone.

☆

Keito wraps the painting up in wrapping paper, taken as leftovers from Hajime's gift wrapping spree yesterday. After all Tsumugi's given him, he feels the slightest bit nervous on whether or not this will make up for it. but he wills himself to forget it, taking himself and the present to the designated meet up spot.

For once, Tsumugi isn't there first, and Keito decides to situate himself at the bench until the other shows up. Christmas lights were twirled around the trees, different colors and patterns everywhere he looked.

"It's pretty right?"

Keito looks to his right.

"It's artificial and the lights give me a headache."

Tsumugi shakes his head at him playfully, "Maybe I should just pout again until you do as I say…"

Keito ignores the last sentence, choosing instead to stand up and meet Tsumugi's eyes. He's a bit taller than the boy standing in front of him, and the mere difference in centimeters makes Keito's heart fill to the brim with _Needless Things to Know About Tsumugi_. Except they weren't needless. To Keito at the least.

"I guess you'll always be stubborn like this, but I think it's your charm too~" he muses, swinging the plastic bag in his hands back and forth.

"The last person I'd want to hear that from is you Tsumugi. What are we here for anyways?" Keito hides his present behind his back, a foolish act, really. Tsumugi perks up, raising the bag in his hand.

"Today is Christmas! Well, not exactly… we have a live show the day of, so I thought we could celebrate early,"

_Oh._

"...I actually brought you something." And Keito can tell without even looking that Tsumugi is probably kicking his feet. He plays with his hands, wringing out his fingers as he waits for a response. Tsumugi is too kind for his own good.

He takes the present from behind his back and holds it for Tsumugi to see.

"I did as well."

Tsumugi smiles, and he shines like it's none of the Christmas light's business, glancing down at what's in Keito's hand. He has no clue what the right way of giving a present is, so he hands it to him with a _here_ , pushing the bridge of his glasses upwards when Tsumugi is simultaneously gaping and smiling at the present. He watches carefully as the boy places down his bag on the bench to open what Keito has given to him. It was practically dark outside, aside from the decorations brightening up the entirety of the park. He doesn't think the lighting will do his painting any justice. But he studies Tsumugi's hands, moving delicately and gradually to tear the wrapping. He feels like the whole scene is being set in slow motion— the way Tsumugi's smile turns into one of genuine curiosity, and then it flicks to surprise before he's got that gaping-smile going on all over again.

"You made this?!"

Tsumugi is, metaphorically, on fire with the way his energy feels like it's bursting at the seams. Licks of flames touch his skin and he wants to rub at the sensation.

"It's of the day we were at the train stop, after visiting that library."

Tsumugi is speechless, leaving Keito waiting for him to find the right words. But he doesn't. Instead he's taking a step towards him and he's hugging him— just like he did two weeks ago and Keito thinks he's melting at the touch.

This time, he returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around Tsumugi's waist. An unsure, feather light touch and Keito's sure Tsumugi can feel his hands shaking— because now he's hugging him even harder and their chests are so close to each other Keito thinks this is all a dream. An extremely pleasant one with realistic physical contact from the only person running through his head almost every moment of the day.

Tsumugi's fingers brush against the back of his neck where his skin is bare, and he knows, this is all too real to be a dream.

When he releases himself from Keito, which simultaneously feels like a mix of no time at all and forever, he is looking right into Keito's eyes. Like he's seen just about all he needed to see in life, and now he's staring, but Keito doesn't stop it, he doesn't want to ruin this moment.

His smile is nothing like Keito's seen before, not the big bright ones he gives when he's bubbling with good energy, and not the ones he gives as a silent greeting whenever he passes by Keito. It's real, it's genuine and he can see the emotion threatening to spill from his eyes and lips the same way Tsumugi sees right through him.

"You should look at what I brought you, although it might not be as nice." His cheeks look like they're stained with red, and Keito wonders if it's the lighting, the cold, or blush.

"Nonsense. If anything I should be saying that."

He shakes his head, shoving the bag towards Keito. His head falls slightly, and the curls of his hair follow in response.

There's one thing in the bag, Keito is not completely sure what it might be until he's reached in to hold it with his hand. His heart stutters. The soft texture is gentle on his skin, and he rubs the pads of his fingers against the yarned design. Tsumugi takes it entirely out of the bag for him, wrapping the scarf around him gingerly until he's satisfied with the way it looks. He thinks he understands how Tsumugi feels, because there are no words to entirely describe his thankfulness.

"I knitted you a scarf,"

Keito stares at him, his hair, eyes, nose, glasses, jaw, and then his parted lips. He rips his stare away from them.

"Thank you Tsumugi, seriously. For every you've given me, I appreciate it."

"You have nothing to thank me for~ besides, I have one more present for you."

He glances around to see if there's anything near them or in Tsumugi's hands, giving him a questioning look when he doesn't know what Tsumugi is planning.

Then it happens. The same sensation that's left his skin tingling from the touch— but now it's on his cheek, fast yet tender and he is overheating. Body spilling over the brim with nothing but thoughts of Tsumugi and Keito is totally, definitely, certainly infatuated with Tsumugi Aoba.

The kiss was short, so short that Keito feels like he could've missed it had he not paid attention; but he always does anyways. He always listens and he always remembers the little things like his favorite foods and color, his pet peeves and habits. And when he forgets, he'll ask again, because he never gets tired of hearing him answer.

"Merry Christmas Keito-kun."

"You can't just kiss me and say nothing of it Tsumugi!"

"So you won't wish me a Merry Christmas too? I guess he's more than just a buzzkill…" 

Keito huffs at his playfulness. "Merry Christmas."

He takes both their glasses off without a word, Tsumugi watching, absorbed by his actions.

And this time, Keito is the one to bring him in, hands on his shoulders as he kisses Tsumugi's lips. Slowly, carefully, he puts his adoration and love into it, kissing Tsumugi with all his heart.

Finally, _finally_ , Keito gets to brush his fingers through his hair, sighing as the strands pass by his hand tranquilly.

Tsumugi grabs the front of Keito's coat with one hand, the other holding the painting as he kisses back with just as much passion. The fire in his chest feeds into the oxygen Keito gives it, growing and growing until he's bursting with nothing but pure love for Tsumugi. Nothing but Tsumugi.

They both break apart panting— and Keito genuinely cannot believe this is not a dream. He pecks Tsumugi's lips, and on both his cheeks, forehead following soon after.

He hears giggles erupt from the latter, it's undeniably contagious and Keito smiles too, locking eyes with Tsumugi.

"I really, really love you Keito-kun."

"...I-I love you too."

It's enough for Tsumugi to start beaming again, and the fairy lights hung around the park are like cheap old flashlights compared to the star that shines gorgeously right in front of his eyes. Heavenly and wondrous, Tsumugi was a celestial being, blessing Keito in a way he couldn't even fathom until he felt the other's lips on his, welcoming and alluring. He gets pulled in for more.

They kiss again, Tsumugi initiating it as he wraps an arm around Keito's waist. He bites Keito's bottom lip, suppressing a laugh when he gets swatted away, Keito reprimanding him with nothing short of a scowl.

A few more exchanges later and Tsumugi hugs him again, telling Keito that this is exactly what Christmas was all about.

The celebration of love and appreciation.

☆

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't wrote anything this long before so it definitely was a new experience! I definitely had fun though :]
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! comments and kudos would be very lovely ♡


End file.
